Cross My Heart
by S.Walden
Summary: Mimi's idol career is losing steam and so she pulls a publicity stunt, pretending to be dating Yamato Ishida, but he is blissfully unaware of the situation. During the tour, reflecting on the past, will they develop a relationship or is it really just all an act? Mimato
1. Chapter 1

**Cross My Heart**

Summary: Mimi's idol career is losing steam and so she pulls a publicity stunt, pretending to be dating Yamato Ishida, but he is blissfully unaware of the situation. During the tour, reflecting on the past, will they develop a relationship or is it really just all an act? Mimato

Warnings/Pairings: Adult themes/situations (some graphic), fluff, angst / Mimato, with hints of Jyoumato, ex-Sorato, Taishirou, and maybe tiny hints of Sorami and Takari.

A/N: This is a part of my headcanon, but since it only revolves around Mimi and Yamato, you don't need to read anything else to understand it. Enjoy~

[1]

"_Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game..." _

_- Britney Spears_

**Mid September, 2009**

The young woman's hips swayed as she walked off the stage. She nearly tripped, still not used to the platform boots they made her wear after the last five years. When she was out of eyesight, she was glad because she could finally kick the things off. They landed at the feet of Ryan, their lights expert. She blushed with a wave as he picked up the heavy shoes for her. With a smile he handed them over, "Long night, huh?"

"Yes," Mimi sighed, then giggled. "Have you seen the Wolves anywhere?"

"Most of them went to complain to Mr. Downes about Yamato..."

"Why am I not surprised? My God, this tour has only been going for two months and it's already a train wreck," Mimi replied. "Thanks again."

_ She continued down the hall, this time in a huff. When she got to the door, she didn't bother waiting like she once did. I mean, there used to be some kind of sign at one point. First, a rubber band around the handle. But, that was the same one he was using to quit smoking, so both of those went out the window quickly. Then, a piece of clothing, usually whatever the latest whore decided to toss off first. Now, nothing. The door was barely even shut, for Lord's sake. _

"Yamato, stop whatever you're doing, because I really don't want to know about it, and come save what dignity..." Mimi trailed off, crossing her arms. The girl riding him was drowning her out. "Nope, nevermind. You have no dignity," she mumbled, walking across the room as the act went on. She caught a glimpse of him in the mirror, the blonde's face pressed into the comfort of two, soft breasts. Mimi stamped her foot, grabbing her cell phone from the dressing table, and then went back to her original position in the middle of the room and waited.

"I thought~~ we moved past this~~ Yamato~~~" Mimi sang. "It's been five years sweetheart. Don't you have a thesis to work on?"

"U-U-Um, Yamato," the girl whispered, slowing to a stop.

"What?" he breathed/snapped.

The girl stopped and sheepishly ducked into Yamato's shoulder. Blue eyes formed annoyed slits, "What is it, Mii?"

"I've been standing here ten minutes, that's what," she muttered. "Would you just... I don't know... look presentable and meet me in Evin's office?"

"What the Hell for?"

"I don't know..." she sighed. "This was your idea, remember? Don't you owe them an explanation for your behavior?"

"I don't owe anyone anything," he hissed, pulling the brunette forward, looking into her eyes as he bucked against her slowly.

Mimi stormed out, slamming the door closed. She struggled several times to toss her bracelet on the handle, having to pick it up twice, to spare any other unlucky soul the things she had been dealing with for the past few months. She checked her phone for messages and seeing none, she slammed it closed.

_No more offers. No voicemails. What am I going to do...? I'm about to lose everything I worked so hard for._

She gave a knock at Evin's office, then stepped inside. Yutaka, Akira, and Takashi were gathered around the desk. Evin was behind it, peering out from behind the shades he constantly wore.

"Where is Yamato?" Akira demanded.

"Where do you think?" Mimi snapped. "So, what is this meeting about anyway?"

"Well, we're leaving," the others replied. "This obviously isn't about us."

"Can't you talk to Yama-"

"It's not about him," Takashi interrupted, nodding towards Evin.

"What they're saying is," Evin Downes started, "Is the public really only wants to see you and Yamato."

"It's Sorrow Sea all over again," Mimi whispered. During the peak of her career as a pop idol, she had been part of a group. However, in recent years she was bumped up to a solo career. "I guess, you're all alright with it, though..."

"To be honest, we have other things."

"I have a family," Akira noted.

"Thanks for working with us," Yutaka replied, bowing to Mimi. The others followed suit and soon left. Mimi stared at the empty chair, wishing Yamato was here to see his band shatter. A second time.

"So... what does this mean?" Mimi questioned.

Evin turned to her, removing his shades. The man had stubbornly straight blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was round, giving him a more sincere look than he lived up to. Not that he was a bad manager by any means, but he was definetly all business. That's why Mimi needed to know _the catch_.

"We want you and Yamato to be a couple."

"What?" she squealed. "I refu-"

Evin raised his hand, "One, you're a woman and you have no say in what We do with you. Two, it's for publicity only. You don't have to do anything except _look_ like a couple."

Mimi pouted, crossing one leg over the other as she leant back in the chair. Inadvertently she had given Evin a damn good view. "I can't believe this."

"You'll inform Yamato of our decision?"

"Yes sir," she replied. _Not like I have a choice..._ "Speaking of, what do you want to do with him?"

"What of him?" Evin smiled.

"His behavior!" Mimi barked, then realized she was starting to grind on the manager's nerves. "It's... a little lewd?"

"He's just doing what the public wants him to do. If you were smart, you would do the same thing. See, Yamato knows this entire thing is bullshit. That's why when he came to me wanting to reform the band again I told him it wouldn't be permenant. We labeled this a reunion tour, but really, all it is, is one cash cow for you both."

Mimi bowed her head in disappointment. She was sure Yamato didn't realize any of that. Not that he cared to, at the moment. She was more concerned with the fact that she hadn't realized any of it and was now stuck in a dead end no matter which way she turned.

So, as she left the room with a bow, showing off her chest because she was still in her pop star dress, Mimi decided she would make the best of the situation. When she returned back to the dressing room, the woman was gone and Yamato was staring off some other direction with a cigarette in his mouth. This time, however, he noticed Mimi enter.

"Have fun?" she snapped, tossing the door closed behind her. She sat down a few feet away on the couch the particular venue had provided.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, breathing out a long trail of smoke. "So, what did His Fucking Highness want?"

"Well, your band left."

Yamato scoffed.

Mimi closed her eyes in frustration, "Also, there's something else..."

"What?" the blonde asked, standing. Mimi looked over the young man's back and the scattered marks across it, before looking away.

"Ah well...," Mimi noted, blushing. "They want us... We have to..." Yamato found his jacket near the door and slipped it on. He hadn't been listening and so only heard the tiny squeaks of Mimi's voice. "We're dating," Mimi announced.

"D-Dating?" Yamato questioned, thinking about it from where he stood. "Mimi, I-"

"We have to, for the fans, you know?"

_If that's the excuse you want to use. I still think it's a bad idea,_ Yamato thought. _Why did she pick now of all times to ask me out, anyway? _"Alright, okay..."

"That means no random women anymore," Mimi said, pursing her lips.

"What about men?" Yamato asked, flashing a smile.

Mimi's cheeks burned red. _That... would be nice... I do like that... I still can't get that one time out of my head, at least..._ Mimi had maybe taken advantage of her little uninvited run-ins on a few certain occasions. "No men, either," she said despite her mind's wanderings. She had to be firm. Anything like cheating would certainly blow this entire label scheme out of the water.

"I'll let you join," Yamato breathed, walking closer to her. He leaned over her, placing his palms on both arms of the chair.

Mimi could smell the sex and smoke on him and weaseled out from under one of his arms and started for the door. "Don't even think about it. It's 'too early' in our relationship for that."

"That's fine, you're classy, I get it," he replied, following her.

"I mean what I said. If you go messing around this will never work," Mimi snapped, waving a finger at him. "I thought you straightened your life out... I mean, I never thought you would be in _college_, and then Koushiro told me about all that tutoring you're doing lately..."

"Yeah so?" the blonde remarked as they made their way outside where a bus was waiting. Their tour bus. The entire thing was going to be pretty spacious without the rest of the Wolves around.

"Why are you like this again? I really need to know in case the tabloids bring it up..." Mimi added the last bit to not look so caring. She knew Yamato hated pity.

"No reason."

"Yamato Ishida," Mimi stated as they boarded the bus. "I've been your friend since we were kids-" "Really? Did we talk all that much?" "-now you stop giving me the silent treatment. It's really unlike you."

"Why do you want to know so damn bad, anyway?" he breathed, holding his arm across the stairwell, not letting her pass him.

She stared up at him, trying to ignore that he had glanced at her chest, even for a second, and tried to remember her point, "I had to sit back and let you destroy yourself before, but this time I'm here and I won't let you forget the lesson you learned."

"Oh? And what is that?" he breathed.

"That you're a wonderful human being and you don't deserve to add on to whatever troubles you already have," Mimi insisted.

Yamato made a whine like he'd been caught in a lie and in a way, he was. He continued silently into the bus, giving a quick wave to their driver, Sandrah, before he found his bunk and climbed in. Mimi followed, finding a comfortable spot at their dining nook, kicking her aching feet up on the opposite cushion. "Takeru and I had a fight, okay?" Yamato admitted finally.

Mimi smiled to herself. _I knew you would come around._ "Brothers fight, don't they? Although, outside that time in the Digital World- and honestly I was crying too much to remember exactly what was going on –you two have always been close, haven't you?"

_Too close_, Yamato thought, fumbling around underneath his pillow for some very squished cigarettes. "I told him about the divorce. Things Dad and I waited too long to tell him... he didn't take it well."

Mimi wasn't going to question further on the _why_. Although she was known (okay, IS known) for her gossiping ways, she respected her friends' privacy. She also had no real say in the matter, either. Her parents were still happily married and she rarely saw them argue. When they did, they always ended up crying in each other's arms for five minutes before forgiving one another for both of them being little idiots.

"So, he'll get over it right?" Mimi questioned, hoping for a good answer.

"We haven't spoken for eight months. It's... it's like my Mom all over again."

Mimi wasn't sure what he meant, but she knew the two had never gotten along. She had spent quite some time observing the tiny family during the Vandemon incident while wondering where her own parents were.

Mimi also had to wonder about Takeru. She had been closer to the kid than anyone else, save Hikari and Yamato, and she couldn't imagine him acting in such a way. "Still, that's no excuse," Mimi started, waving smoke from her eyes.

"...yeah, it isn't. I just thought..."

"You would fall back into your old habits?" Mimi smirked. "Doesn't that kind of life tire you out? I did it for a _weekend_ and said fuck it."

Yamato blinked at her, "Uh, well, yeah, actually... but it doesn't matter, now, right? We're _dating_ after all."

Mimi winked, "Exactly, so no funny business, mister."

"Hey, Mii," Yamato started, putting out the cigarette prematurely for her sake. Just because he was on the way to destroying his lungs, didn't mean he had to kill Mimi's assetts. "What's going on with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mean that to be rude, I mean, really, I've been touring with you a few months and we've barely said a word-" "Well, your mouth was full..." "-and I wanna know what's up with you. Come on, give me someone else's problems to worry about."

Mimi chuckled, "Oh, Yamato, I have no problems."

"Oh, _come on_," he growled. "Amuse me."

"I'm not one of your bimbos."

"Please?" the blonde whined.

Mimi checked her watch with a yawn. "It's not like you sleep anyway..."

Yamato smiled and fell back against the pillow again, listening to her voice. Mimi struggled at first to find anything to talk about, but soon the words fell out of her. She was always thinking, always changing topics, getting distracted. Perhaps that's why she found it so easy to write. Then, collaborations with Yamato had been difficult. He would muse for twenty minutes over the exact word. For Mimi, if it sounded good it was fine.

"Well, since I got back to Japan four years ago, I've just been finishing school when I'm not touring. The entire mess has been kind of nonstop. I've really missed all of you. It's like... since I've been back, I haven't really been back at all..."

\

**August 2005**

Mimi smiled with tears in her eyes as she reached down to pick up their old nameplate. The thing used to always fall from their door and now, it was falling from the boxes in her arms as she kicked open the door to their house. She was surprised they hadn't moved back into an apartment, but somehow, her father had managed to find an actual house. _I guess we got used to it in America_, Mimi thought, fiddling with the keys in her free hand (using her inner elbows to support the boxes). She opened the door as she heard her parents coming up the steps behind her.

The entire place smelled new. Fresh paint. Fresh wood. Freshly cleaned. The first thing Mimi noticed was their kitchen. The thing was enormous. Then again, Mimi's mother had landed her own cooking show in America and was now moving to the Japanese branch and they would be filming at the house once a week for eight months of the year.

Mimi pranced through the house until she found her room. She set down the boxes and threw open the blinds (_I'll have to replace those with some beautiful curtains._). Outside she could see the passerbys on their bikes and a group of school kids playing with cards. The view was strange compared to the city. In downtown Odaiba and downtown New York, the view had been pretty much the same: cars, waves of people. Here, things were so quiet, Mimi was scared of being driven insane by being able to hear her own thoughts.

"Mimi, dear!" called her mother. "The box is-!"

Mimi cringed as a loud crash echoed throughout the home. "Oh, Mom..." she sighed and trotted out into the living room which was now covered in an array of cookware. Mimi quickly helped her mom gather the pots. Her father laughed before lending a hand himself.

"You're going to tease me about this, aren't you?" Mimi's mother sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

Mimi wasn't fond of the light blue, but at least she had bypassed the atrocity of the Odaiba Middle School uniforms. She straightened the bow in the mirror and gave herself a peace sign before heading out for her first day back. She had been so busy, or everyone else had been too busy, that this would be her first day seeing everyone.

The group had decided to all gather in the hall near their homerooms, if just for awhile, to say Hi to their old friend. Mimi had no trouble finding them: not much had changed. Taichi was missing, but she would later learn he attended a different school on scholarship and that there was a very spicy dish being cooked between him and Koushiro.

"Tell me," Mimi urged, clasping her hands together. "I wanna hear all the details."

Koushiro was sweating bullets. "M-Mimi, I'm not comfortable discussing my personal matters with you, much less in public."

Mimi pouted. She noticed Yamato had been there when she arrived, but he was now buried in his locker by another boy. _Did everyone turn gay while I was gone?_ She wondered. _Wait, wasn't he with Sora?_ This prompted her to look for her old best friend and she found Sora rummaging through her own locker with an annoyed groan.

"Sora!" Mimi called. "How are... you...?" Mimi had to trail off as the locker door was slammed shut in her face.

"Mimi, trust me. I'm so happy you're back, but right now isn't the best time, okay?"

"What happened?" Mimi questioned, following Sora to her class. Sora didn't answer, but she continued to white-knuckle her text book. "Weren't you and Yamato...?"

"Just drop it, Mimi. I'll talk to you later," Sora said. She disappeared into her classroom. Mimi fretted a little, anxiously hoping she could find _someone_ willing to relive old times with. Next on her mental list would have been Jyou. At least he hadn't changed. He was at his own school, halfway through his way to his graduation. She made an automatic text on her phone to call him later, hoping that between three and four was still a viable time to call.

Everyone else was at middle school, still. Mimi gave a long sigh. "We're not even a group anymore... I feel like we're all drifting apart..."

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Yamato interrupted. "I guess anytime we've seen each other I've been a little messed up."<p>

"I remember feeling so alone. Everyone had moved on without me." Yamato had to smile. He felt like that every day. He waited for Mimi to continue. "Luckily, Jyou is always someone I could rely on."

Yamato smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>Mimi's automatic text reminded her late that afternoon, as she poured over the mountain of homework she had already amassed, to call Jyou. She dialed, hoping the number was still valid. She had been meaning to call all of them back in New York, but over the last year, she had taken on a multitude of extracuriculars, including singing classes to refine her voice (despite having had classes as a child, too), and time had slipped away.<p>

"Hello? This is Kido, Jyou."

_Silly boy, never looking at his phone._ "Hey, it's Mimi."

"M...Mimi? Oh, hi," Jyou sputtered. He sounded like he was waiting on the subway.

Mimi chuckled, "How are you?"

"As good as I can be. I have a cold, but I almost never have nothing going on with my sinuses," Jyou said. "Actually, I'm glad you called... I really could use someone to talk to."

Mimi blinked curiously and removed herself from her desk and flopped back onto her bed. A comforting billowing of silky blanket and stuffed animals enveloped her. "Tell Mii all about it."

"I... I don't know how much longer I'll be staying with my father. I'm worried I won't have a place to go..."

Mimi cycled through their friends. Taichi: gone. Sora: she wasn't going there. Yamato: possibly. He was maybe sort of free and didn't the two have a thing for one another? Koushiro: also a possibility, but he was still living at home and Mimi wasn't sure how the boy's parents would feel. Also, Koushiro was with Taichi, so that wouldn't be too ideal for them to get their sweet yaoi on. Mimi sighed, most of the other kids were out of the question, too. "I see... have you asked Yamato?"

Jyou groaned. Mimi listened as he shifted the phone in his hands. She could hear the subway doors. He was stepping off of it, since the sound dimmed from a steady roar to the idle chatter of the sidewalk. "Well, that's the problem. Then again, he's everyone's problem lately..."

"...how so?" Mimi questioned. "No one has told me anything."

"I won't go into details because I know only a little more than you, but he's just..." Jyou sighed. He couldn't bring himself to actually say Yamato was acting like a spoiled brat. "He punched my father in the face!"

"He still has a short temper, I see..." Mimi chuckled.

"It's not funny. He almost had another sheet of paperwork to add to his file and a night in jail," Jyou remarked.

"Calm down, Jyou. I'm sorry I mentioned it. What are you going to do?" Mimi questioned.

"Basically, Dad told me it's the last straw. Next time I'm out. I don't even know how I'll afford my school... it's really too late to change my major..."

"Oh, it's never too late to change your mind, Jyou," Mimi hummed, wondering if there was any hope for him and Yamato, despite recent complications. Her mind drifted back to Koushiro and Taichi and she wondered why the two couldn't be more like them.

"I'm just stressed, Mimi," Jyou sighed.

"When aren't you?"

"What's going on with you?" he questioned. Mimi listened as the jingle of keys, the turning of a lock went off. Despite the fact she knew he would be ending the conversation soon, he had still asked her out of courtesy.

"I just got back to Japan, as you know. I really haven't done anything else but get school worked out and help Mom with her TV show. I... Well, I..."

"What's up?"

"I've been thinking of trying to be a pop idol. It's been my dream since I was a kid, and all."

"...that's a hard business to break into, Mimi." Good old Jyou. There to shoot down any hope of anything at a moments notice. _No, he's just being a realist..._ "Still, if anyone could do it, I don't see why you couldn't." _Oh my, where is this newfound optimism?!_

* * *

><p>"Ha ha, Jyou said that?" Yamato snorted.<p>

"Yes, now stop interrupting," Mimi said, sticking out her tongue. She nearly bit it as the bus went over a bump.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking about asking Yamato," Mimi said. "He knows how that thing works, right?"<p>

"You could ask him. I don't think I'll speak to him again after..." Jyou trailed off. Mimi heard a door open and close. "Look, I can't talk too much longer or Dad will throw me out on the spot. He isn't kidding when he said one slip up and I'm gone."

"Do you at least have his number...?" Mimi whispered, as if being quiet for Jyou's sake.

Jyou frowned, reaching into his nearby desk from the bed and rummaging through a drawer. He removed a rusty, mechanical monstrosity from the drawer that was sitting in the way of his notebook. When it caught on his watch he angrily tossed it across the room where an 'arm' broke off. At one point, the hand-crafted metal seal had been a prized possession, but right now he was too angry to care. He pulled out the notebook and read the numbers over, then hung up quickly.

Mimi had barely gotten out her goodbyes and confirmed the number when the line went dead. _I guess I hit a nerve... Oh, Jyou, I'm sorry. You're still fighting the love bug along with that cold, aren't you?_

She dialed the number she had input into her phone and thought back to New York and her friends. She had spent hours just calling and chatting with them. School had been a cinch in America. A full two days off a week and barely any pressure to complete assignments... it was like Heaven and she was an angel. She stared nervously over at the stack of papers on her desk and rolled back over as the phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

* * *

><p>Yamato could see his phone glowing across the room as he mind swam. He wasn't sure if it was the single beer he had managed to get down earlier that night or the blows Sho had given him. He had barely been home a few minutes and he hoped his father wouldn't come back again. Yamato had been an idiot. He cursed at himself as he stood and limped across his room to the connecting bathroom. When he flipped on the light, his eyes burned. He looked in the mirror and a giggle escaped his mouth.<p>

_Ugh. That's not good, Yamato. You're cracking up. Perfect._ He regained himself and turned on the water, wiping the crimson/copper colored smears from his face. His nose wasn't broken, at least. He had a black eye he wouldn't be able to hide. His neck was beginning to bruise from where Sho had choked him.

"Dad's going to think my erratic behavior went horribly wrong... What am I saying, that's exactly what happened," Yamato sighed. He then heard a thump from his room. When he glanced back, he saw his phone had vibrated off the dresser and was now glowing from the floor. He grumbled as he answered it before whoever it was blowing up his phone called again. He could only assume... "Jyou, if you were that damn worried, maybe you should have walked me hom—"

"Yamato?"

The blonde felt dizzy again. _Mimi? What the Hell?_ _Oh, right. She was back today... I think I saw her this morning._ "How are you, Mimi?"

Mimi hesitated to say more. He wasn't talking as clear as he probably imagined he was. "Um, well, I tried to talk to you this morning..."

"Oh, right," Yamato thought, remembering the classmate that had pinned him against the lockers, right in front of Sora's ugly face. "I was a little busy." Yamato cursed at himself again, "Fuck, sorry Mimi... I wanted to talk to you, too."

Mimi caught herself blushing in her full-body mirror, "Well, I've just been trying to catch up with my friends. Especially one of my best friends."

"...best friends? Me?" Yamato questioned, sitting at the edge of his bed. When he flopped back, he realized he had laid in something _cold and wet_ and made a mental note to wash the bedding. He needed a shower, probably, considering he couldn't remember the last day he had one.

"Of course, my little protige. I hear the Wolves' have gotten pretty popular," Mimi giggled. _Am I flirting? I hope not. I'm not getting involved in that train wreck._

"I suppose," Yamato replied. _I'll just... not tell you that we're on the verge of breaking up. Yeah. That. You don't need to hear that._

"I've been taking singing lessons again."

"That's good," Yamato replied.

Mimi rolled in her comfortable bed. "Yamato-kun~"

The blonde tried to wipe the heat from his cheeks. "W-What?"

"I was wondering if I could do a duet with you... I've been working on a song and all... I was hoping you could put it on your next album."

Yamato nearly choked on the air he was breathing. _Where the Hell is this coming from?! My band is about to break up, Mimi. Break up. End. Overwith. Run it's course! I can't!_ "Uh..."

"I know, you're absolutely stunned, aren't you?" Mimi smiled. "I met a music manager through my mother's connections and well... he says if it goes well, I could have a nice start to my future."

_God. Damn._ Yamato thought. _I'm going to have to convince Takashi, Akira, and Yutaka... and they aren't going to like it after the way last weekend went..._ "Alright, Mimi... when... where do you want to do this thing?"

"Whenever is convenient for you?" Mimi suggested.

_How about never?_ Yamato sighed. "Anytime, I guess. I'm not at school and our band doesn't practice as much as it used to. Just give me a ring. If I don't answer, leave me a message and I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Why does it already sound like I've reached your answering machine, Ishida?" Mimi piped. "Do you have plans tonight? With a certain boy perhaps?"

Yamato was blushing again, "I'm not actually seeing anyone. Permenantly..."

Mimi had hoped Jyou might have taken his chance while he had it. Of course, after what she could gather of the events of that night, they probably weren't on the best of terms. "I need to lecture you about that..."

"About not seeing anyone? Or sleeping around? Because, damn, is that any of your business? I am doing you a favor, you know."

"What?" Mimi questioned. "No, not that."

Yamato sighed, "You were spacing out again, Mii."

"Sorry, Yamato... I just..." Mimi wanted to tell him she had heard about the incident with Jyou, but she decided not to. After all, she had just learned that from him and she didn't want to add fuel to the fire between them... unless it was sexy, at least. "It's nothing. You take care of yourself, will you?"

"Sure, whatever," Yamato hissed. "Goodnight, Mii."

"...night, Yamato," the girl sighed. She hung up the cell phone and curled into her blanket. She stared at the alarm clock nearby and watched as the minute changed over. After she pushed her worry for her friend aside, she reached under her bed and removed a shoebox where she had rolled up a spiral notebook. Mimi had drawn teardrops all over the cover. She opened it. The notebook as the closest thing to a diary she would ever have: a book of lyrics she had been working on for the last year. She needed to focus on the good things: Yamato had agreed to let her perform with the band. She thought maybe he would discuss it with his band mates first, but maybe the blonde still had a few friends left on this earth that he hadn't burned all the bridges to.

"Let's see... Yamato's band is... peppy, right?" Mimi tried to recall lyrics in her mind. She had listened to their albums enough. "I guess, they're.. optimistic... Hmm, his style is different from mine. I hope this isn't a bad idea, but my manager says it's a sure-fire thing."

* * *

><p>"That was why you called me in the middle of the night," Yamato snorted. He had rolled over now onto his stomach, curling the pillow under his face and arms. He had his eyes closed, but the smile was plain as day.<p>

Mimi snorted back, "You lied to me, you bastard."

"I didn't lie... I just... spared your feelings a little."

"Are you doing that now, too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really going to give it up this time?" Mimi urged, biting her fingernail. "I mean it, last time, you-"

Yamato made a discontent noise and turned away from her, pulling his pillow close to him. He tried to look as if he was sleeping, but he could only stare at the dead wall in front of him and listening to the rumbling of the highway beneath them when Mimi picked up her story again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cross My Heart**

Summary: Mimi's idol career is losing steam and so she pulls a publicity stunt, pretending to be dating Yamato Ishida, but he is blissfully unaware of the situation. During the tour, reflecting on the past, will they develop a relationship or is it really just all an act? Mimato

Warnings/Pairings: Adult themes/situations (some graphic), fluff, angst / Mimato, with hints of Jyoumato, ex-Sorato, Taishirou, and maybe tiny hints of Sorami and Takari.

A/N: This is a part of my headcanon, but since it only revolves around Mimi and Yamato, you don't need to read anything else to understand it. Enjoy~

[2]

"_I'm kinda busy."_

_- Telephone, Lady Gaga_

**Mid August, 2005**

"Mmm... God... don't stop..." he breathed, his hand tangled in a mess of auburn hair.

The girl giggled at his waistline, circling her tongue up and down him again. She could tell what he liked most by how hard she pulled on her flowing curls. "I've wanted you for a long time..." she said, hesitating, teasing. She looked up at him with large, green eyes, accented by heavy mascara. "Ever since the concert in Shibuya..."

Yamato smiled as her lips kissed his tip, "Uh... yeah, that was before... we got big..." He was honestly trying to remember the date, but when her lips slid over him his mind went completely blank. "You're old school," he laughed, then groaned and fell back onto the bed. He listened as her lips squeaked against him and his entire form trembled. "Yeah..."

Humidity tickled his loins and as she pulled away, the cold air against him was sudden. He whined and reached for her, but then he felt her hand grasp his now fully erect cock. She was soft skinned but anything but gentle as she squeezed him.

"H-Hey," he breathed, leaning back. His blue eyes caught sight of the clock on his headboard and suddenly he remembered: _Wasn't there __**something**__ I was supposed to do this morning? Oh fuck. That's right... I need to talk to the guys about Mimi today..._

"Uh, Tenshi, I love you and all, but I have a promise to keep. Band business and all."

"Oh, are you starting something new?" the girl questioned, twirling one curl. "I have to admit, I'm disappointed..."

"How about Friday? Besides..." Yamato suggested, looking for a clean pair of boxers and wherever he left his jeans in the last twenty four. He caught sight of his bruised body in the mirror on his dresser and sighed. His nose still hadn't healed, either. "I'm not really looking my best right now."

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Yamato finally meandered over to Yutaka's garage. He had a house on the outskirts of Odaiba and there was more than enough room for him to practice with the new band he was forming alongside Akira and Takashi.<p>

The blonde gave a meek wave as he approached from his car. Nine eyes all peered out like rats from the dark of the garage, despite the warm, sunny day. Blue skies couldn't hide the cloud hanging over him, either.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Yutaka snorted. He had been the most bitter about the entire thing, despite being the most similar to Yamato of the group. Perhaps that was why they didn't get along sometimes. He tossed down the beanie he usually wore over his red, sloppy hair, and looked his ex-friend over. "You look like roadkill, too. I see you've been picking fights."

"Yeah, yeah," Yamato breathed, trying to forget about the cut across the bridge of his nose and the scrape on his arm. Luckily, even in this warm weather, he was hiding in his leather jacket and his hair wasn't brushed so it hung across his face. "I came to ask you guys a favor."

"It's not pills is it?" Takashi questioned, strumming his guitar absent-mindedly. "Not that I sell them, but I have this friend-"

"Jesus, no," the blonde barked. "What the Hell do you think I've been doing anyway? _You're as bad as Sora_."

The name quieted most everyone there. Akira was always the quietest and Yamato had to admit, he'd crushed on him pretty hard for awhile. He looked like Jyou under the right light, but they were nothing alike, personality set down his drumsticks and motioned Yamato to the dent in the concrete where the door fit down. "Go on, what the Hell do you want from us?"

Yamato shoved his hands in his pockets and tucked himself into his shoulders, "I promised a friend something and I need your help."

"...it's not a gangbang is it?" asked Takashi again.

"Would you fuck off with that?" Yamato barked, raising one hand to flip him off. "This is serious."

"Is it for a girl?" snickered Yutaka, raising an eyebrow towards Takashi.

"...yeah, one of the Chosen, okay?" Yamato blurted, scratching the concrete with one boot. "She's been working really hard to get her pop idol career going. She wants to do a duet CD with us."

"What?"

"You mean the Wolves, not us, right?"

"Sure she just doesn't want a duet with you... in bed?"

"For the love of Christ, Takashi, I'm gonna kill you if you don't-" Yamato started, but Yutaka stood and walked over, his arms crossed, blocking the blonde's view of his former guitarist.

"It's really important to you?" he questioned, looking back at his friends and then to the blonde once more. "It's not just something you'll throw away on a shitty whim?"

Yamato wanted to scream more but he bit his tongue. _For Mimi... _he reminded. "I swear."

"Fine."

"You're serious? After he didn't even show up to our last show?" Takashi spat. His mouth was rampant today and Yamato quickly pulled out a cigarette to avoid speaking. Because speaking would lead to punching and lead to murder and he really didn't have time to bury Takashi and replace him before Mimi got suspicious.

Akira sighed, "Yamato's the only reason we're even where we are now. We owe him that much. Besides, we're doing this girl a favor, not him."

"When do you need us to rehearse?" Yutaka sighed, returning to his crate he had been sitting on when Yamato arrived. The blonde didn't step further to follow, but he felt the cool air of the garage hit his face and it reminded him of those countless late summer nights spent practicing there. Part of him missed it dearly, but there was no going back now.

"I don't know the details yet, but I thought I would tell you in advance."

"Yeah, in case you get tongue tied somewhere else."

"He's trying to be considerate, jack ass," Akira sighed, hushing Takashi for the final time. The man sat back and hummed to himself. "God, you act like he's never been a good friend his entire his life."

Yamato gritted his teeth and turned away. "For what it's worth, thanks. See ya."

"Later," Yutaka sighed, glancing to his band mates. For a second, he wanted to believe Yamato had finally regained some of his lost sanity.

* * *

><p>Mimi couldn't help but notice Yamato wasn't at school that day. After an entire day of trying to corner Sora, she managed to corner her in home economics. Mimi studied her face a moment before sitting down, despite not actually being <em>in<em> the class. Sora had bags under her eyes but they were concealed half-assedly. Everything else about her was almost too perfect and Mimi found the entire thing unusual. Sora wasn't this girly. She enjoyed sports. She would doll up only if she felt like it. Who was this Sora?

"Okay, girlie. I'm tired of getting the run around from everyone. What's _up_ with you?" Mimi asked, placing her hand on Sora's. The redhead pulled away as if Mimi had stabbed her with a knife. She was angry, but her expression settled to the same kind of daze she had been in before.

"Sorry, Mimi..." she whispered. "It's been a long year."

"So, _tell me_ about it. You used to blow up my phone all the time, what happened?" Mimi urged, shaking Sora gently. Maybe Mimi was a bit too enthusiastic about reconnecting with her friend, but she couldn't help it. This was Sora. Her best girl.

"Mimi, I'll tell you after class. I have about ten minutes then before I'm needed back at the flower shop."

Mimi blinked and sat back. "Sora?"

"Please."

Mimi grazed Sora's shoulder with her palm and left, then hurried to her own class before she was late. At risk of Sora running from her, Mimi made up a very convincing excuse to leave early and waited near the home economics room. When Sora appeared, she was smiling at Mimi. She brushed back her bangs with her hand. They used to hang in the middle of her face, but now they were tucked dearly away with a familiar hair clip.

"Well?" Mimi insisted. "I thought you looked a bit starved. Please, come eat with me real quick and we can talk."

"Mimi, I told you I'm needed at the store."

"Ten minutes can_not_ be how long it takes to tell me what's been going on this past year. I've been a bit out of the loop, if you haven't noticed."

"...I haven't," Sora admitted as the two started for the exit of the school. "I'm sorry to say I don't think any of us has really noticed."

Mimi was a little more than hurt and held back tears from the comment. "...Oh."

Sora raised an eyebrow and stopped about halfway down the steps, backing her body against the rail to let others through. Mimi waited with her. "I'm sorry, Mimi... I didn't mean it like that. It's just... since the Digital World closed, we've all been walking on eggshells. I think we're scared to get close to each other because it reminds us of times too painful to remember..."

"Sounds like that's what you think happened between you and Yamato..."

"...maybe, although I'm not really sure. I didn't even bother to figure out why he attacked me, I just-"

"He _attacked_ you?" Mimi clarified. Sora only blinked as a confirmation. _Why are you looking at me like it's common knowledge or something?! Why the Hell is this the first I'm hearing about it?_ "What the Hell? Are you alright? Did he say why?"

"Mimi, slow down... I'm fine," Sora chuckled. Tears glittered her eyelashes as she smiled at her friend. For the first time in awhile, Sora didn't feel so alone. She was used to being under her mother's thumb at every corner and speaking of... there was a green thumb she needed to be pinned under. "I really do need to go."

Mimi grabbed the girl's wrist, "No, tell me. Why did he...?"

"Look, I don't know, Mimi. It's not important, anyway-"

"Sora!"

"I gotta _go_," she urged, pulling her arm free. She rushed off towards the street. Mimi held onto the rail. She felt a little sick. She wondered how much Yamato had changed if Sora had changed so much...

"Mimi! Oi!"

Oak colored eyes shot up at the sound. "Taichi?!" She scanned across the parking lot and near the crosswalk she saw Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, and Koushiro. Mimi rushed over happily and embraced them. Taichi's laughter comforted her spirits. "Oh, Taichi. I miss you." She turned to Hikari, "Oh, girl, how are you...?" She smiled sheepishly at Takeru, "Are you two lovely ones an item yet, my handsome Takeru?"

"Not quite," Takeru muttered.

"Don't mind him," Hikari said, nudging the boy. "He's grumpy because he's been staying up too late."

"Oh, is there some action going on Taichi-kun doesn't know about?" Mimi smirked.

Taichi burned red, raising a fist at Takeru. "They're better NOT be!"

Takeru closed his eyes and scoffed. He had his arms crossed and was completely ignoring the boy. Hikari didn't seem to notice. She figured Takeru and Taichi were only playing. "There _isn't_. That would be sinful. To answer your question, Mimi, I've been writing."

"He's working on a novel right now. He won't tell anyone what it is, though," Hikari said, sticking out her tongue playfully. Takeru rolled his eyes.

Mimi was a little confused at the boy's attitude. She ignored the grumpy grump and turned to Taichi and Hikari. "So, how are you both?"

"...well, you know about Koushiro..." Taichi started.

"It's absolutely delicious," Mimi teased, tapping Taichi on the shoulder. Takeru made a noise as he started off. Hikari grabbed his arm and they whispered something. "So, how are the dorms at your fancy academic high school, sir?"

"They're fine," Taichi replied with a laugh. "Mimi, enough about me, how are you?"

"Well, did I tell you? I'm going to be a pop idol in no time."

"Oh, wow!" Hikari exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "I'm so jealous! How?"

"Well, I've made a deal with the Wolves'. After I put out a duet CD with them, I'll- What?" Mimi scanned the confused looks on all _three_ of the kid's faces. "What?"

"They aren't together anymore," Takeru snapped. "Didn't my slut of a brother tell you?"

"Shut up, Takeru," Taichi spat. "You're just as bad, badmouthing him like that..."

"What? They broke up? When?!" Mimi cried.

"God..." Hikari whispered, getting a glare from Takeru. "I mean... _Well!_... Had to be a few months after Sora broke up with him, I'd think... That puts it around last February, because it was Christmas right?"

"...yeah," Taichi replied weakly.

"Hikari, can we get going please?" Takeru insisted.

"What? You need my persmission all of a sudden?" Hikari remarked, hands on her hips.

Mimi chuckled. They already acted like a married couple.

"Well, you are studying with the others and I, aren't you?" Takeru questioned, taking her hand gently.

"Yeah, I suppose so... Later Oniichan," she said, giving Taichi a wave. Mimi watched as the 'older brother' forced a smile and the two headed off in the opposite direction.

"Wow... everyone's changed so much..." Mimi breathed. "I've only been out of touch with you all for a year. What in the world is going on around here? I can't get a straight answer out of Jyou, Yamato, Sora..."

Taichi scoffed, "Well, there you go. Ask that triad of Hell anything and you'll get the run around. I just don't bother anymore."

"Taichi... aren't you worried about them?" Mimi questioned.

"Well, sure, but I've been kind of busy, too, you know?" Taichi said, shifting his weight. Mimi could just see the end of his sleeve and she wondered if she was imagining a purple bruise underneath.

"Can _you_ tell me what happened between Yamato and Sora? I mean, I always thought they were a bit mismatched, but... I never doubted it could work, you know?"

"Uh, well..." Taichi started. "Sora and I don't see each other much since we stopped sparring in tennis on the weekends. She's always working at her mother's place."

"So I see," Mimi sneered. The two friends started across the street finally. Taichi would have to take the subway for a few hours to get back to his school. "What are you doing all the way out here anyway?"

"Well, I was visiting Koushiro, but plans changed. Besides, _someone_ put us in a bad mood," Taichi hissed. He had continued walking towards the subway when he noticed Mimi stop. "Oh, Mimi, I didn't mean you. I meant that asshole, Takeru."

"...what now?" Mimi breathed. She was about ready to pull her hair out. In fact, she reached to both sides of her head and started tugging.

Taichi rushed over to her, wide eyed, and set her hands to her sides, "Mimi, relax... what's the matter?"

Mimi had promised to stop being a spoiled brat and to never cry, but she couldn't help it this time and she collapsed onto Taichi's chest in the middle of the crowd and started crying. She was sure he was sweating nervously as she could smell his cologne- and identify it –but the tears kept coming. "Ta-Tai-Taichi," she sniffled. "I just... I want things... I..."

"Oh, okay, Mimi, why don't we go grab something to eat and talk this over?"

Mimi raised her face, her oak eyes meeting Taichi's chocolate ones. "R-Really? Will you buy me a small cake?"

"Anything for you, Mimi. I mean, you are my future wedding planner, aren't you?" Taichi joked.

"Oh. My. God. I never even thought about that. I can see it now, all orange and purple and fancy and flowers and a giant church..."

"Mimi, try not to have an aneurism," Taichi chuckled as they neared a small cafe. He pressed his hands into her shoulders gently and continued to giggle as they found a seat. After their drink orders were taken, they picked back up: "Now, what's bothering you? You can tell Taichi."

"Ever since I got back, everything has become a complete Hell, Taichi-kun..." Mimi said, resting her face in her hands. She picked at the napkin covering her silverware with a free hand. "Sora and Yamato aren't together anymore... Sora was _attacked_ by him but no one even _cares _why? Yamato is sleeping around and doing God knows what according to things I've been hearing... Takeru is, as you so eloquently put it, an asshole. Hikari, thank God, seems to be at least somewhat of her normal self... Oh, God, am I leaving anyone out? I'm sure most of the younger kids haven't changed too much, but I can't even see them... Then you and Koushiro are together but you live so far apart and that's so sad... Also, I know you're hiding something from me, Taichi, but I won't push it right now. I can't know anymore. I don't _want_ to know anymore."

"Mimi..." Taichi whispered. He was suddenly glad being in the most fantabulous relationship with Koushiro had taught him good listening skills. "Makes you wish you were old enough to drink, doesn't it?" he joked. Mimi sniffled. "The band broke up... why didn't he tell me?"

Taichi blinked, "What? Yamato?"

"He said it was no problem, but I don't want to inconvenience them..."

Taichi thought a moment. He had known something wasn't sitting right with the blonde for some time, but he knew better than to press it. Taichi had seen the man that morning and Yamato didn't look like he was shying away from fist fights lately. Taichi had his own injuries to deal with and he couldn't handle more. "Yamato just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. He probably knows he's going to get caught in his lie, Mimi, but he can't tell you. He's... not doing well, right now. But I guess that's obvious."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Search me," Taichi shrugged. "He's a mysterious loner with an attitude problem and I don't have time to knock sense into him."

"You don't have time... that's all I'm hearing from anyone these days. We were all friends, so what the Hell happened to that? Huh?!" Mimi was standing now, her face turning all her tears to steam as she gripped the tableside. "What in the Hell is the matter with all of you?!"

"Mimi..." Taichi breathed. He watched her storm out and gave a sigh. He could chase after her, but... he really needed to hurry back to the dorms. God knows Eiri had another dead rat sitting under his pillow and Taichi was getting sick of the smell already. He subconsciously pulled down his sleeve, hiding the bruise underneath.

* * *

><p>Mimi fumed the entire way home and as she stormed inside the house, her parents immediately took notice. "Oh, dear, what's wrong?" her father questioned, almost raising from the couch when Mimi raised her hand to stop him.<p>

"Nothing, Dad," she replied. "A fashion emergency."

"Oh... alright," he said uneasily. He turned back to the television. Mimi caught a glimpse of her mother's new episode of Kookie Cooking as she slid into the hallway towards her room. She already had her cell phone out and was dialing the number over and over, with no answer.

"Damn it, Yamato," she said, tossing the phone down on the bed. "Pick up already."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cross My Heart**

Summary: Mimi's idol career is losing steam and so she pulls a publicity stunt, pretending to be dating Yamato Ishida, but he is blissfully unaware of the situation. During the tour, reflecting on the past, will they develop a relationship or is it really just all an act? Mimato

Warnings/Pairings: Adult themes/situations (some graphic), fluff, angst / Mimato, with hints of Jyoumato, ex-Sorato, Taishirou, and maybe tiny hints of Sorami and Takari.

A/N: This is a part of my headcanon, but since it only revolves around Mimi and Yamato, you don't need to read anything else to understand it. Enjoy~

A/N 2: Thank you to all who are following/favoriting this! I'm sorry it took so long for an update. The next chapter will be quite long, though as there's a lot to cover (so please hang in there)

[3]

"_I remember when we were young... ...people said we were the troublesome two." _

_Best Friend, Sclub7_

* * *

><p><strong>Present, 2009<strong>

"Yeah, well, you know what happened after that," the blonde said. He sounded groggy, probably half asleep by now.

"I still remember how awful that entire day was and _your_ name was the one that kept coming up, sir," Mimi hissed. "...but I guess I'll tell you the rest later. I need my beauty rest, even if you don't."

"...yeah," he replied. "We'll be there by morning. You'll need it to look as beautiful as you do."

Mimi stood, ignoring the compliment as it was probably void, and made her way to her own bed further down the bus, covered in the usual pink frill and stuffed animals. She climbed inside and pulled a giant panda to her chest. Remembering all that had happened so long ago was exhausting and her mind was overloaded with trying to figure out things all over again. "Yamato..." she whispered, her eyes growing heavy.

The blonde growled as he rolled over again, trying to get comfortable, but he couldn't. Mimi had stirred up all the things he had been trying to forget again. She insisted on asking 'why?' then and Yamato never did give her a good answer. He still couldn't. He just wanted to be self destructive. He didn't need a reason. He was burned out with school, Takeru had cut him out of his life, all of his other friends had better things to do... He suddenly could relate to how alone Mimi must have felt and his chest grew tight as he glanced at his feet. He saw her hair falling over the side of her bed. _At least you can still sleep at night without any regrets. I doubt I ever will. _

* * *

><p>"Wake up, sleepy head," Yamato said. Mimi rubbed her eyes. She smelled food. She saw food. She shot up, forgetting where she was, and hit her head.<p>

"Oh, ow...!" she cried, rubbing the knot on her head.

"Eesh, that's gonna hurt, isn't it?" the blonde smirked. He was trying to hold back a laugh. "Um, I made you something to eat."

"...you still remember how to cook after all that drinking?" she remarked.

Yamato sighed, "Someone needs to go wake up on the right side of the bed."

Mimi eyed him, "And you need to get out of _my_ apron. That's an antique now, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure all the Kookie Cooking collectors would pass up my nuts for this thing," Yamato spat, waltzing back over to the small booth and flopping down. He had made a plate for himself that consisted of egg whites and a mere scrap of bacon. Mimi stretched and realized she had fallen asleep in her outfit from the night before. She could smell sweat and was still picking glitter off of her arms as she sat down in the opposite booth.

"What is the meaning of this?" she insisted.

"What?" Yamato chuckled.

"Two eggs, sunny side up, four pieces of bacon, and toast? It's not even wheat. Are you trying to make me fat? What about you? What the Hell is that? Did you switch our plates?"

Yamato continued to snicker. He certainly was having a bad case of the giggles. "Look, I'm not that hungry... I wanted to make sure you had energy. Doing this many shows is difficult, or have you forgotten?"

"This isn't some insane plot between you and Evin to make me look pregnant is it?" Mimi glared, poking at the center of the egg with her toast. She _could_ use a little meat on her bones.

"If I wanted you pregnant, I'd make sure-"

"Don't even, Yamato. Stop trying to act reckless when you're not," Mimi pressed.

"Yeah, not after last time, right?" he shrugged with a smile.

"I wouldn't know."

"I'm not a child anymore, Mii."

"One can't tell," Mimi insisted, shooting him a smile.

_"Alright, you two up? Are you decent?"_

Yamato nearly spat his orange juice as the sudden loudness of their manager's voice and the clanking of the bus door opening. The guy could be so damn _blunt_ when he needed to be. _How does he even know we're... "us", or is he just being extra chipper today?_

"No, we love eating in our sleep," Mimi sighed.

Yamato shot her a smile as dirty thoughts crossed his mind. Mimi glared at him and stuck her nose up in the air as their manager approached the table.

"Speak for yourself," Evin said, straightening the corner of his suit in the full length mirror of one of the closets. He turned to his two money-makers. Maybe Mimi was moreso than Yamato, but bringing them together in the first place and bringing them together again had been _his _idea. "So, you two ready to be lovey dovey or what?"

"Does news spread that fast?" Yamato questioned, pushing his plate away.

Mimi squirmed in her seat. "W-Well, what did you have in mind?"

"What do I know? Do what lovers do," Evin sighed. "You guys have a photo shoot and an interview with _Miko Andou_. Then, your mother's talkshow needed a special guest, so we've assigned you two on for a special they're having."

Mimi gasped and Yamato turned his lazy gaze from Evin to the woman across from him. "...Meeko, like Taichi's cat?" he sighed, twirling his fingers.

"Miko Andou. She's only one of the most respected journalists of our time, Yamato. She can make or break a person. Don't you remember her covering the River Child Case in America? Your mother is a damn journalist, she should know."

"If you recall, I didn't live in the states for a few years and don't mention _her _around me. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It was international news, Yamato..." Mimi sighed. "Anyway, for the love of Digi-Jesus, try to look more awake than that. How can you disappoint your fans?"

"...because they're all thirty by now?"

"Oh, come now," Mimi chuckled. "You're not that old yet."

"...on Kookie Kitchen they are..." he mumbled.

"Good," Evin said, cleaning his teeth with his tongue as he eyed his phone. "Do that. More of that. I'll catch up with you two later. I have other business to attend to."

Mimi watched him leave. He sounded so intimidating, yet he was so scrawny with the round face of a child. He always wore glasses or perscription shades. The crew said it was to hide his blue eyes, but Mimi knew Yamato didn't hide his naturally blonde hair or blue eyes, so why would Evin? Then again, Yamato was in the public eye more and perhaps something so obvious was difficult to hide with that much attention. _Heck, every time I change my hair color, my fans sure as Hell notice. Oh, my, I'm sure they'll notice Yamato in this state of mind, too... He's gonna blow it!_

The shoot was soon, so the two took turns with the shower and getting dressed. Mimi went first since she would take a lot longer to apply the outfit that, Yamato so eloquently put it as, "You'll wear it for five feet to get to the set and then be forced to change." The blonde merely hopped back into his previous days clothes, sans new underwear and socks. He lounged for a long time until she finally emerged, looking beautiful as ever.

"I hate photo shoots," Yamato whined, leaning back in the seat with his feet kicked up against the window.

"Mr. Ego doesn't want to cater to himself?" Mimi remarked, tapping her freshly painted nails on the tabletop.

"This is _boring_," Yamato continued when they exited the bus.

"Shut up and look handsome," Mimi hissed, her eyes darting around for paparazzi. She tiptoed in the heels she had put on.

Yamato complied. After all, if he followed what Mimi said, maybe her request for them to date would turn into something better. And not just a night of crazy sex and lost memories, either. He had hoped, maybe, this time, she would be the one.

The set of the photoshoot wasn't far and Mimi immediately recognized Andou entering the building ahead of them. The building was tall and located on a hillside, with large, perpendicular glass windows. The door was heavy, so Yamato strolled over to hold it open. Mimi didn't notice his lack of grace and thanked him.

Inside, Andou was fiddling with her camera. She was a tall, thin, dark skinned girl with black hair that was like Taichi's, but more tame. She had thick shades but removed them. Her clothes were what Mimi knew as J-Rock Fashion in the civilized world, something she had always expected her blonde friend to aquire and never did. She had gone more on the cutesy, goth-loli side of things when she wasn't making a statement with her music. Andou smiled, her thin lips curving with excitement: "Ah, so you two finally make an appearance. I've heard of your status and I definetly plan to make use of it."

"So do I," Yamato smirked, passing the two girls and flopping down in the center of the set. The entire room was set up like a college dorm. On one side was what Yamato's room supposedly looked like: posters, a guitar, a sloppy bed with blue and black sheets, and some other questionable items that he had to admit he did have one or two of still lying on his bedroom floor at home. Mimi's was like everything else of hers: pink, frilly, animal-filled, and bubbly. The place was truly a princess' quarters, not unlike what Jyou had once described the ShogunGekomon's castle being like.

"Andou, I told you that this image is really too much..." Mimi sighed.

"Ha ha, Mimi, you'll get your statement piece. I know what the Tachikawa idol is like and I know what Ishida of the Wolves' is like. You two won't be disappointed."

"I'm not sure I underst-"

"Just go with it, Mimi... these things will take forever otherwise. Fuck your image."

"I'm sure you want to!" Mimi cried, trying not to forget Andou was standing behind her. "You've already ruined yours."

"Pardon?" Andou inquired, ignoring the trashy blonde in favor of her pink-haired client. "Are there new developments?"

"If you mean Yamato's careless, irresponsible, self-loathing-"

"Ah, I see, I see... so this takes on an entirely new meaning!" Andou boomed, throwing her arms in the air.

Yamato's blue eyes widened. All he had heard was "new meaning" and that meant: this was going to take awhile. He rolled around on the floor of the set, reaching over for a pack of cigarettes at the foot of "his" bed, and was dismayed to find an empty box filled with styrofoam. _What kind of fresh Hell is this?!_

"Alright," Andou announced, "I need time to fix things. You two can go get dressed and make up and all that... I have WORK to do!" The girl threw her arm into the air and twirled, ushering the two starlets away.

Mimi shrugged and Yamato rocked until he could hop up onto his feet again and the two headed back to the dressing rooms. The hall was narrow and more like an office than the dinge of the concerts they were used to. Mimi much preferred the clean, sleek walls to the darkness of the black-light beckoning walls of a club.

They entered and took their seats, giving a quick nod and chat with their respective make up artist. Mimi had long since trained herself to be still and even go into a meditative state for this sort of thing, but she couldn't concentrate when Yamato was driving his dresser up a wall.

"Must you insist on moving? I've had to redo this eyeliner five times," he said after awhile. Yamato just rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Mimi, completely ignoring the man who was now behind him.

"Hey, Mii, so, are you going to tell me more about your move back to Japan?" Yamato questioned.

She sighed, "Yamato, you know the story already. You and I made a lot of stupid mistakes- mostly you, and we ended up going our seperate ways."

"You know, Mii, I really like hearing your voice."

Mimi blushed and felt a nudge from her hairdresser. Yamato couldn't say more if he wanted to, whipped around by an angry, metrosexual man who now had a death grip on his chin. Yamato squished his face, annoyed that his cheeks were going to look "puffy" in his reflection.

"Well, I guess you're suffering enough that you could use a distraction..." Mimi chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>2005<strong>

"Ha-ey, Dad, that's my phone. Probably for me, being mine and all. I should get that," Yamato said, easing into his room and shutting the door. He could hear his father sigh from the other side, talking to the young girl about the "dangers of troubled boys" and how he "better never catch either of them in that situation again under his roof".

_The way he talks about it, it's like he saw us fuck. Man, we were just __**making out**__ for round two, ha ha... I mean, she was gonna leave and I didn't really feel like getting all those clothes off a second time, but I guess you saved my the trouble..._ The phone buzzing awoke him from his thoughts. "Yello?"

"Yellow is a color, not a greeting, Yamato. Now why didn't you tell me the Wolves broke up?!" Mimi screeched. "I would have never asked you-"

Yamato held the phone from his ear with a sigh, "Mii- Mimi- Mii!" he started, "Look, I already smoothed things over with them and- what do you mean "what the Hell does smoothed things over mean"?!"

"You shouldn't have to do anything of the sort!" Mimi sighed. "Yamato, if it's something they don't want to do, they shouldn't have to-"

"It's not you, Mimi. It's me they hate!" Yamato said a little too proudly.

"Oh, and why is that? Is it because you beat your girlfriend, break up with her, sleep around, and God knows what else? Maybe your band expected you to... I don't know, have some sort of dignity? What is wrong with you, Ishida? What happened to the boy I used to know? The one too shy to even think about _that_ in the first place-"

"Listen, Mimi, I didn't answer you to be lectured on how I handle things."

"Someone needs to remind you who you are. It's not this," Mimi snapped. "...I don't understand why you've changed so much. I don't understand why you hurt Sora."

"Well, you know what Mimi? You're never going to fucking understand why, even if I told you, so drop it. Let's just try and get through this one song together and be done with it."

Mimi held the phone in silence for a moment. She knew not to push her friend too much, he would just shut down. Instead she gave a quick sigh and forced a happy face, "I'm glad you could talk to them and do this for me. You really didn't have to." _Maybe a little encouragement is all he needs._

"...well, I gotta repent for this shit somehow, right?" Yamato chuckled. He found himself smiling on the other end of the line. "Come meet us tomorrow and we'll go record."

"Oh, my manager set it up for you guys, actually..." Mimi blushed. "We'll be recording at his studio in a few days. And... I actually need to talk to you about something else. I was talking to Taichi earlier..."

"...and?"

"Well, everyone seems too busy for one another, don't you think?"

"...I wouldn't know."

"Everyone is drifting apart, Yamato. We're the Chosen Children. This can't happen."

"Mimi, realistically, we all needed to find other friends. Besides, have I ever really gotten along with all of you?" Yamato laughed the statement away as Mimi huffed on the other end.

"You were the one that said you could feel all our friendship."

"Right, that gay shit. I forgot," Yamato hissed. "Look, Mimi, we all moved on, just like you moved to America."

"What does that mean?" she snapped. "I didn't have a choice. I made every second availible to talk to all of you and I can't stand to see this go on."

Yamato hesitated a second, thinking of where his friend was going with this conversation. "Mimi, what are you planning?"

"You'll see!" she crowed, hanging up the phone.

"...this isn't good," Yamato breathed, running a hand through his hair.


End file.
